


Need A Hand?

by fabric_hands



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dumb Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, dumb jokes, really just an excuse to make a bad joke, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: He hasn’t responded yet, which is odd. Steve looks quizzically down the hallway. “Buck?” He says loudly.No response.”Bucky?”Suddenly, the Winter Soldier slides down the wooden floors in his socks with the biggest grin that Steve has ever seen on him. He’s also holding his prosthetic arm in his other hand.Before Cap can even realize what’s going on, Buck has hurled the arm right at him.





	Need A Hand?

“Hey, Buck?” Steve yells from just outside the living room.

Bucky lowers his book and angles his head so he can look down the hallway. “Yeah?”

”I need some help.”

”You Alright?” Buck stood up urgently.

”Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just trying to do something. Could you give me a hand?”

Buck grins widely.

Meanwhile, in the other room over, Steve is trying to hang up a picture, but he just can’t seem to angle it right. He’s holding up the frame so it doesn’t fall on the floor. He sighs. Buck is good at this kind of stuff, so that’s why he asked him.

But he hasn’t responded yet, which is odd. Steve looks quizzically down the hallway. “Buck?” He says loudly.

I No response.

”Bucky?”

Suddenly, the Winter Soldier slides down the wooden floors in his socks with the biggest grin that Steve has ever seen on him. He’s also holding his prosthetic arm in his other hand. 

Before Cap can even realize what’s going on, Buck has hurled the arm right at him.

Steve can’t get out of the way quickly enough, and he exclaims as the hand hits him in the face. It doesn’t hurt, of course, he’s gone through worse than being hit by his boyfriend’s prosthetic. But it shocks him, and the picture drops to the floor.

”Wh- Hey!” Steve yells, but Bucky has already run down the hallway laughing.

Cap picks up the arm and chases after him. “Why don’t I give _you_ a hand, huh?”

The two chase one another recklessly, and since both are in their socks, they slide and very nearly fall over. Eventually, Steve does catch up to Buck and holds him against the wall with one hand, the other holding Bucky’s hand— well, his dismembered one. He breathes heavily, tired from the chase.

”Don’t tell me I wasn’t handy.” Buck grins widely.

Steve is frustrated, but not so angry he doesn’t miss a pun opportunity. “You shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“If you hurt me, the blood will be on your hands.”

”And one of yours. Let’s get back to the business at hand.”

The two are practically rapid-firing them now.

“You caught me red handed.”

”Surrender now. Come out with your hands up.”

“You’ve forced my hand.”

“Are you kidding? I have the upper hand.”

“I’ve got to hand it to you, so why not lend me a helping hand?”

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

”Really? Because I know you like the back of my hand.”

“My hands are tied.”

”Mine isn’t. But I could do this with my one hand tied behind my back.”

“You always have been my right hand man.”

“Talk to the hand.”

“We have too much time on our hands.”

“Giving up? I’ve won, hands down.”

”Fine. Let’s shake hands on it.” Cap offered the arm out with its palm extended. Bucky grabbed it and shook.

The two laughed.


End file.
